The Last Bed You'll Ever Sleep In
by Kit-Pocket
Summary: In a world without the Death Note, Light still fights for justice as Kira, and L still fights to stop him. When L captures Light, the first to break is the one who loses. AU, noncon, L/Light.


**Author's Notes:** I've been working on this oneshot off and on since around November or so. Despite how long it is, I'm worried it goes a little fast... But it's done, and I'm uploading it! (Most serious thing I've ever written, by the way, this isn't the romantic comedy stuff I usually write. Not by a long shot.)

This idea has been done before--of an AU where Light is still Kira and L captures him--but it's my version. It's got a new spin on it. Also, I got the title from a thread on Gaia where people give away titles. I have ironically forgotten what it's called, but it's awesome.

**WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Language and nonconsenual sex are in this story. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

With that, enjoy!

* * *

"Name: Light Yagami. Gender: male. Age: 24. Nationality: Japanese. Hair color: brown. Eye color: Brown." Watari shifted the papers and continued reading. "Location: Kanto region. Marriage status: single. Occupation: Chief Financial Officer of the Yotsuba Corporation. Education: twelve years of regular schooling, along with four years of law and business management at To-oh University." The grey-haired gentleman put the paper down to look at the raven-haired detective sitting before him. "Do you require any more information, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes." Said detective was currently sitting with his knees pulled into his chest, staring unblinkingly at the footage of Light Yagami in his cell. The pale light from the screens reflected off his large black eyes and his pale skin, giving him an unearthly glow. "Medical conditions? Sexuality? Traumatizing past events? IQ?"

"Of course." Watari took another document in hand. "Sexuality: uncertain, but according to past relationships, seemingly heterosexual."

"Past relationships don't show sexuality. Only what the person wants you to think they are," Ryuzaki murmured, rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip. "Carry on."

"Nothing could be found suggesting trauma, excluding his father's time-consuming occupation. But according to our investigations, that had no real effect on the suspect's mindset, during childhood or otherwise." Watari looked further down the paper, raising an eyebrow. "He also has a surprisingly high intelligence quotient. Over 200, in fact." He glanced up at Ryuzaki, who was still facing the monitors. "As for medical conditions, there were none in documentation. However, the suspect goes to a private clinic regularly for some form of treatment. Unfortunately, the suspect went to great lengths to keep the condition being treated a secret, so we're not sure what it was for. There are no records to be found, and the doctor will not say a word on the matter. He has most likely been either bribed or blackmailed."

Ryuzaki turned to Watari, intrigued. "That _is_ unusual. Look further into it. If necessary, bring the doctor in for interrogation."

"Understood. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, that will be all," said Ryuzaki, turning back to the screens. "Thank you, Watari."

Watari gave a bow and turned to leave, but was stopped by Ryuzaki calling him again.

"Wait a minute, Watari." Ryuzaki was focused on the screen that provided him a bird's eye view, the man on-screen lying on the ground like a worm about to be devoured. "Before you go, could you kindly tell me the combination to Yagami-kun's cell?"

--

Light wasn't sure where he had gone wrong.

With the help of several assassins, he had been distributing a heart attack-causing drug to his enemies. You might say that killing only his enemies was where he went wrong, but Light's definition of an enemy had a much broader range than most.

Normally, one would only consider those that had hurt them personally an enemy. But Light had deemed everyone who had done wrong to _anyone_ as someone who deserved to die.

And so he had been killing off criminals, one by one. Slowly ridding the world of its evil, killing off those who had committed sin—no exceptions. The assassins helping him thought they would be spared, but once the job was done, they would die as well. Only the pure would live in his utopia.

For Light would create a perfect world. A world without crime or murder, where everyone could live in peace to a ripe old age. Where no one had to be afraid. With the help of his followers and his guidance, the world would be at peace at last.

Or at least, that was the plan. It had been going well until now.

For nearly a year, Light had given no clue to his identity. Kira was the only name he had, as far as the masses were concerned. No one knew where he was, who he was, _what_ he was.

And yet, here he lay, in a small cell with his hands chained behind his back, with nothing but a cot and a toilet to keep him company.

No, Light had no idea where he had gone wrong. He just knew that it had been his downfall, and now he had to get himself back up before it was too late.

As he thought this, he heard a door open on the other side of the room. He began pushing himself off of the floor with his elbows, but the man was standing in front of his cell before he could fully stand.

"Hello, Yagami-kun," said the man, looking down at him. Light took in the disheveled hair; the wide, dark-rimmed eyes; the slumped posture; the sloppy, casual clothing.

He hated him already.

"Spare me the pleasantries," Light spat. He sat up completely, but still did not get to his feet, instead glaring up at the man defiantly. "Why am I here? What's going on?"

He knew the answer to both, of course. But why give it away so easily?

"Enchanté to you too, Yagami-kun." The man suddenly crouched, perched on his feet with his body folded upon itself. Resting his hands on his knees, he looked back into Light's defiant stare with one just as intense, their gaze equal, even on opposite sides of the bars. "You may call me Ryuzaki. Care to confess?"

"To what?" asked Light, not missing a beat.

"To being Kira, of course, Yagami-kun." An impish smirk appeared on the man's lips, pointed and clever. It almost made Light shiver, but he had better control than that. "You said yourself we should skip the pleasantries. So let's cut to the chase." He leaned in and wrapped his hands around the bars, pressing his face between them. His smirk had disappeared, but there was still a glint in his dark eyes. "I know you are Kira, Yagami-kun. I just need you to say it."

Light's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He gritted his teeth in a vicious snarl and hissed, "What the hell? You lock me up without even reading me my rights, and then accuse me of being that idiot _bastard_? I'm not Kira!" He leaned forward, making it so their faces were only inches apart. "I can have your ass thrown in jail for this."

"I'm afraid you can't. You see, I'm not the one behind bars here." Ryuzaki stood, returning to his hideous slouch and sticking his hands in his pockets casually. "I am in control in this situation, Yagami-kun. And in the end, you _will _confess."

"But I'm _not_!" Light yelled, making his eyes wide and desperate. "Don't just leave me here! I'm not Kira!"

Ryuzaki merely looked down at him, completely indifferent. He turned, and Light watched the man's back as he walked away, keeping his eyes horrified only for the surveillance camera in the corner of the ceiling.

At the door, Ryuzaki paused. He glanced over his shoulder, looking back at Light, who was still kneeling on the floor.

He grinned.

And then he left.

--

"Ryuzaki, investigations have proved futile. We are taking in the doctor for questioning, but his will is strong," said Watari. "We are now almost certain that he is being blackmailed."

"Yes, as I thought." Ryuzaki took a sugar cube out of the bowl on the table in front of him, placing it in his mouth and running his tongue over it until it melted. Swallowing, he asked, "Have you conducted investigations in the suspect's house yet, Watari?"

"We have. We found nothing suspicious, excluding some fingerprints belonging to someone other than the suspect, but some personal documents were found and are being looked over thoroughly. We are going to conduct another investigation later today, to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Be sure to identify those fingerprints as soon as possible."

"They are being analyzed as we speak."

"Very good." Ryuzaki picked up a sheet of paper by the corner, scanning it and then putting it back down. "He has family living near his house. I would suggest inspecting their homes as well. If possible, do it without the family inside. Soichiro Yagami is the chief of police, so it should be simple for you to get his cooperation." He glanced back at Watari. "But his son's capture is classified information. He is not to know why he is being investigated."

"Understood, Ryuzaki." Watari bowed, and then straightened up again. "When do you want me to begin the suspect's interrogation?"

"You will not be interrogating the suspect," said Ryuzaki, pushing papers around on his table. Finding what he was searching for, he held up a photo of Light from a year or so ago. The brunette was smiling in this picture, arm wrapped around his sister, eyes genuinely bright and joyful.

It was quite a contrast to the cold fury in his eyes today. Ryuzaki couldn't help but wonder when it had changed.

Watari suddenly spoke up, breaking Ryuzaki out of his reverie. "Can I assume that you will be interrogating him, if not I?"

"Yes," said Ryuzaki, still staring intently at the photograph. "Yagami-kun is no one's business but mine."

--

_There's not much to do when you're locked up._

The wall was getting boring. He had long since memorized its every crack, and his side was getting sore from lying on the stiff cot. But at least at this angle, his face wasn't visible to any of the surveillance cameras. This way he could think freely without fear of his face giving anything away.

Of course, there probably wasn't anything left to give away, since he was already locked up. Who would lock him up with insufficient evidence?

_L would, of course._

L: the brilliant, world-famous detective who had sworn to capture him. No one knew L's real name, or had ever even seen his face. It put the detective at a great advantage, of course. How can you track someone down and kill them when there's no way of knowing who they are?

But this hadn't stopped Light. L would capture Kira? Not if Kira captured L first.

So the two had been playing various tricks on each other, Light through his murders—for a bit of extra cash, assassins had no problem with leaving some little messages here and there—and L through the television, hidden messages that no one would understand but Kira and himself.

It had been a rather evenly matched game of tug-of-war until now. Neither had gotten any closer to the other, not for a whole year.

But something had given Light away, some small mistake somewhere. He didn't know where. He tried to figure it out, but a thought kept plaguing his mind, interrupting his thoughts:

_Does this mean I've lost?_

He frowned. _No. If I had lost, he would have killed me by now. He's just saying he knows I'm Kira to get me to confess. He has no real evidence._

_Then how did he find me?_

Light couldn't figure out, and it was driving him up the wall. The bare, cracked, filthy wall.

"Enjoying the view?"

Light glanced back over his shoulder. Ryuzaki was back, looking at him with that same blank stare.

The young CFO sat up and turned on the cot so he was facing Ryuzaki. "Are you letting me out now?"

"Are you confessing to being Kira now?"

"No. I'm not Kira."

"Then you're not getting out."

Light's eyes narrowed. "What, are you saying you'd let me out if I _was_ Kira? What kind of system is _that_?"

"Technically," said Ryuzaki, gesturing to their surroundings, "The execution facility is 'out'."

Light scowled. "You can't execute me for something I haven't done."

Ryuzaki blinked. "I can't execute you for something you haven't confessed to."

The scowl twitched into a sneer. "I'm not Kira, you sick fuck! You can't execute me because of _that_, not because I refuse to 'confess'!"

"Please, Yagami-kun," said Ryuzaki, shifting on his feet, "Such foul language does not suit you."

"And how do you know what suits me and what doesn't?" Light spat.

"Because I've been watching you. You are more difficult to read than most, but it is simple enough to figure out what a person is like through observation." Ryuzaki stepped forward, placing one hand on the bars and his other thumb at his lips. "Not to mention, you have a very lovely mouth, Yagami-kun. It's just a shame to hear such profanities coming from it."

Light wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. If Ryuzaki was expressing an attraction towards him, he could somehow exploit it. He could even… no. Bad idea. But there was a chance that Ryuzaki was just messing with him. It was probably best to just ignore those last statements.

"You're right, I suppose… About observing people, I mean." Light lifted his chin, a small smirk spreading on his lips. "I think I've come to know you well enough… L."

Whether the detective wasn't surprised or was just very good at hiding it, Light wasn't sure. "What brings you to the conclusion that that is who I am?"

Not giving it away too easily. Maybe they had more in common than Light had thought. "It is simple enough to figure a person out through observation… And just putting a little thought into it." Light sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You are accusing me of being Kira. L is in charge of the Kira investigation, and has proven to be a defiant, immature person through his television reports. You are the only person who has approached me since I've gotten here, and as L is immature, he surely wouldn't let anyone but himself be the one who gets the confession out of Kira." He chuckled. "And you're so very, very unusual. Who else but someone who showed themselves to no one would look and act like you?"

"That's being rather judgmental, Yagami-kun," said Ryuzaki, rubbing his thumb over his lips. "Don't judge a book by its cover. I could be designed this way by L to make you think I am L himself. Or I could be working with someone not affiliated with L whatsoever, a group of criminals that wants Kira out of the picture."

"Again, L wouldn't let anyone else beat Kira," said Light, smirking, "And what criminal requires a confession?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "I suppose you have me there, Light-kun." His owl eyes suddenly flashed with a mischievous glint the likes of which Light had never seen in anyone before. "I am L. Pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure meeting _you_, L," said Light, smirk spreading into a grin. "It's nice to know we've reached a first name basis."

--

Light was the most fascinating person L had ever had the pleasure of suspecting.

It wasn't just the man's beauty, either. Light was stunning, to be sure, but appearance had never mattered much to L.

No, it was how Light made him _wonder_ that got him so interested.

L was the best detective in the world. It wasn't a title he gave himself, it was an undeniable fact. And as the best detective in the world, he was able to solve any riddle, any puzzle, any mystery whatsoever. When a case was considered unsolvable, L could solve it.

But the code of Light Yagami had yet to be cracked.

Sometimes the man would be desperate. A screaming mess on the floor, breaking down like it was all just too much for him. Begging L to let him go, that he wasn't Kira, that he had done nothing wrong.

At other times, he was calm and composed, a sly smirk on his lips and a witty retort just waiting to be unleashed. At these times, L was more certain than ever that Light was Kira, but Light never gave anything away. Light was cunning, an absolute master of façade.

L wondered which side was real. Which side was fake. Did Light have any side of truth? Perhaps the man himself was a doll, his entire body a mask, nothing real about him.

L wondered what it would take to get Light to confess. He had yet to try any form of torture—or any true form of interrogation, for that matter—but so far, through their conversations, it seemed as though nothing would really work. Light's mouth was sewn shut, and it seemed like a confession was not coming any time soon.

L wondered if he'd made a mistake. Imprisoned the wrong man. Maybe that desperation was real, maybe Light _wasn't_ Kira.

That line of thought always brought L back to Light's cell, to distract himself. If he was lucky, he would get Light's cunning side, and remind himself that Light _was_ Kira. _Had_ to be Kira.

And knowing that Light _had_ to be Kira made L wonder how it had come to _this_.

"Are you Kira, Light-kun?" L panted, caressing the man's torso gently, tracing the firm but not excessive muscles with his fingertips. Light groaned in response, arching into the touch, his head tossed to the side with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"No," Light murmured, grinding his hips into the slender body pressed against his own. "No. You've got the wrong man…"

"Do I, Light-kun?" L leaned down, pressing his lips against the tan neck, his lips moving against the soft skin as he spoke. "I am certain that I am correct. I always am…"

"Are you?" Light gasped, letting a soft sigh slip from his lips. "I'm afraid you're… You're wrong on this one… I'm not Kira…"

L licked over the soft skin, enjoying the moans coming from the man beneath him. "Saying that, Light-kun, does not make it true."

Gathering as much of his wits as he could manage, Light panted back, "Just like you saying you're always right."

"That is based on fact. Your claim that you are not Kira, however," said L, kissing up Light's jaw line as he did so, "Has an 87 chance of being a lie." He slipped his hands under Light's shirt, rubbing his forefinger around the man's right nipple. "I will prove that this is so, and send you to your execution."

"That's right, talk dirty to me, Ryuzaki," Light said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"This affair of ours will not stop the facts, Light-kun," said L, licking his lips as he gave Light a small, curled smirk.

Light only kissed him in response.

--

"Ryuzaki," said Watari, "Perhaps you are taking your relationship with the suspect too far."

"What I do with my suspect is my choice," said L. He sat in front of the monitors, watching as Light shifted on his cot. He frowned as Light's body convulsed in a dry fit of coughing. "Please leave the affairs between Light-kun and I alone, Watari."

"You are calling him by his first name," said Watari. "I am worried that you are growing attached to him."

"There are no feelings, Watari. Our relationship is purely physical."

"Then I assume you have…?"

"No," said L, shaking his head. "Light-kun makes me stop whenever we are about to have sex."

"I see. Although I do appreciate that you are not the type to push your partner into things," said Watari, "This has to stop."

"I agree. It is all quite frustrating. We get _so close_…"

"Not that," said Watari. "You cannot have this type of relationship with your suspect, Ryuzaki. Even if it is purely physical, as you say, it can only take a turn for the worse."

"Please relax, Watari," said L. "Just leave it to me. Nothing will happen."

"I do hope so, Ryuzaki," said Watari, "I hope so."

--

The fingerprints had been a dead end. They had belonged to Light's younger sister from when she had come over for a visit. The personal documents had contained nothing other than some credit card information and a letter from a relative. Nothing new was found in the second search of Light's home. The house was clean.

The way things were going now, there was no evidence with which L could convict Light, and there never would be. L's last hope was a complete confession.

He already knew how Kira killed his victims. In fact, it was how he had figured out that Light was Kira.

It had been almost too easy. After a lengthy analysis of the drug in the victims' bloodstreams, they determined that it was a special drug found only in the underground of Japan. After interrogation of some of the sellers of the drug, they found that it was bought the most around the Kanto region. From that point onward, L had just narrowed it down.

Light had enough money to purchase the drug, thanks to his high-paying job and large amount of money saved up after a wealthy childhood. But there were many others in Kanto with enough money to be Kira. L had mostly chosen Light and locked him up based on a hunch.

But thanks to the information they had found after further investigation, there was almost no doubt that Light was Kira.

The key word here is 'almost'.

L had no solid evidence. Unless there was no doubt whatsoever that Light was Kira, L could not have him executed.

And with the way things were going – with no further evidence, no clues, nothing – L was starting to think he'd even have to let Light go.

But that couldn't happen. For one thing, Light had seen L's face, and knew who he was. For L's own safety, Light could not be allowed to go free. Yet there was also the fact that Light was definitely Kira, and L knew it. If he released Light now, he would never get him back.

So L needed a confession.

And he needed it soon.

--

"I think that you're starting to fall for me, Light-kun," said L, sitting on the floor of the cell, leaning against the bars.

Light laughed, lying on the cot with his body turned towards the detective. "Do you, L? What makes you think that?"

"…A hunch," said L. "Also, you've seemed quite content to just have my company as of late."

"It gets lonely with just a toilet to talk to, L."

"I know, Light-kun," said L, "But I believe you're forgetting that I mean to have you killed."

Light had nothing to say to that. He pursed his lips and looked into L's eyes, then turned away to stare at the wall.

"Not to mention, your desire to put off sex," L went on. "It's as though you wish not to rush things. This 'relationship' of ours is not going to go anywhere, Light-kun."

"I know that," Light murmured.

"I will get your confession," said L. "You will confess to being Kira, and then I will have you executed. Personal feelings will not change that, be they yours or mine."

"I'm not Kira," Light muttered, but his heart was clearly not in the denial. It actually got L angry, the other man's coldness, his sudden dispassion.

L stood up, his eyes narrowing. "Light-kun—"

Light cut him off with a sudden coughing fit, very loud and dry, probably held in the whole time they had been talking. The hacking and wheezing went on for a long time, and L was forced to stand there and wallow in his anger, his fury growing with every convulsion of Light's body.

At last it stopped, leaving Light panting for breath, his eyes red-rimmed and watery. L noticed then that Light looked somehow malnourished, thin and pale, despite the fact that L had made sure he was well-fed. A small line of drool dribbled out of Light's mouth, as he was unable to wipe it away.

The picture was absolutely pathetic, and that enraged L more than anything else. What business did Light – Kira – have, looking so tired and beaten when L hadn't even defeated him yet?

"Light-kun," said L, taking a step forward, "I do not think you fully understand the situation you are in."

Light said nothing, continuing to pant for air. Giving a slow, shaky breath, he blinked slowly, his wet eyelashes matting together and then peeling apart.

"I can never let you go, now that you've seen me, now that you know who I am," he continued, coming even closer until he was standing at the edge of the cot. "You know that, don't you, Light-kun? You know that life ends for you here."

L climbed on top of Light on the cot, glaring down into the other man's now wide eyes as a smirk played at his lips. "And what that means is that you _cannot deny me __**anything**_."

"L, don't," Light said quickly, his voice raspy. He shook his head. "You don't want to do this. Don't."

"What did I just say, Light-kun?" L leaned down and began trailing kisses up Light's neck, tracing the man's jaw line with his lips. "You have no power here."

"No, L," said Light, sounding almost panicked now.

_So quickly?_ But L was not thrown off by the protests. In fact, it excited him, having this power over Light, with the other man at his disposal, to do with as he pleased. L's smirk grew wider and he slipped a hand under Light's shirt, running it over the man's stomach, where the muscles had softened after so much time without moving.

"Relax, Light-kun," said L, "It's not as bad as you think it is."

"Please, L, don't," said Light, still shaking his head. He looked so terrified, eyes wide, chest heaving, despite the fact that L had barely done anything yet.

L almost felt like stopping. He almost felt like showing a little mercy on the man below him, the man who had eluded his grasp for so long.

The key word here is 'almost'.

"L, please," Light protested, "Don't do this. I—"

"Shut up." L flipped Light onto his stomach, taking hold of the man's waistband and pulling down the black sweatpants that L had provided for him. The sight of the flawless expanse of skin sent shivers down his spine, exciting him more.

Not only was Light under L's control… he was also incredibly attractive. Not even the poorness of his health took away his beauty.

L's control was already long gone, but this was when any clarity of mind finally snapped.

Tearing away his pants, L pushed Light's face into the cot and plunged his arousal into the other man's entrance. Light's muffled scream was hoarse as L tore into him, and L moaned in reply, the tightness squeezing around his erection and sending spots flickering across his vision.

Blood seeped out and soaked L's cock as he slowly pulled away, making it easier to move in and out. L began to thrust in at a steady rhythm, panting and beginning to sweat. Light continued to scream, the shrieks getting him coughing again. The hacking turned into weeping, but L was oblivious to it all, focusing only on the unbelievable pleasure and the heat building in his groin.

There was a flash of white in L's vision. He gave a low groan as he came, thrusting once more into Light's battered body. Light had long since gone quiet, lying still on the cot beneath the other man.

L pulled out after a moment, his cock tinted pink from Light's blood. He smirked at Light's silence, leaning down to kiss him on the back of his neck. The detective put his pants back on and then turned to leave.

A low chuckle made him stop.

He turned to see Light, his face still pressed against the cot's fabric, beginning to convulse with laughter.

"Heh heh… Heh heh eh heh heh…" The laughter got louder, stronger. Light turned onto his back, looking into L's eyes with his own wide, bloodshot stare. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Light was forced to cease his laughter when a fit of coughing overtook him. He hacked and wheezed, still chuckling when he had a chance to breathe. L watched on, disturbed by the extreme change in temperament, but at the same time, irritated by Light's laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" L snapped at him. "What could possibly be funny?"

"You, L," Light panted once he caught his breath again. He smirked, eyes still wide, looking maniacal enough to make L shudder. "You. Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself?"

L's eyes narrowed. "…What do you mean?"

"You didn't figure it out? All this time, all the investigating you must've been doing, and you have no idea?" Light laughed weakly. He looked away from L, turning his gaze to the cracked ceiling. "A fool… You're a fool…"

Gritting his teeth, L turned all the way around and stormed to Light's side. "What, Light? What is it?"

"The disease," said Light, turning back to L and grinning, "You have it now."

L grabbed Light by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up so they were eye-to-eye. "What is it, Light? Tell me!"

"Human Immunodeficiency Virus," Light whispered. His grin grew wider. "HIV!"

Light began to laugh again, right in L's face, a loud and barking sound. L stared blankly, his mind spinning over what he had just heard, his normally organized thoughts turning into a jumbled, twisting mess.

When his muscles finally began to work again, L threw Light back onto the cot, giving a furious, strangled cry. Light continued to laugh, even as his head rebounded against the rough fabric. L turned away from the cot, and then turned back, screaming at the hysterical man.

"_Why didn't you _tell _me_?!"

"I… I tried to," Light murmured between laughter. "You brought this upon yourself, L! It was all you! And you know what?" Light squirmed on the cot, inching closer to L and speaking in a stage whisper. "You're right! Life ends for me here! So you'll get another thing you've wanted, L… I am Kira! I'm Kira!" He laughed again. "You got your confession, L! Be proud!"

L snarled and whirled back towards the door, storming out of the room.

"Remember, L," Light shouted after him, "There's no cure! No matter what you do, you'll die of it one day! No matter what!"

Light threw his head back and laughed once more as the door slammed shut and the lighted cell went black.

--

One week later, Light was in a facility far from his cell, arms and legs bound to the metal chair he sat in. A man wearing a dark uniform stood by his side, holding a needle in one hand, waiting to inject Light with its contents when so ordered. Light was staring into space, his eyes dull and his head lolling to one side. He seemed oblivious to where he was and what was happening; and if he knew, he didn't seem to care.

Light lifted his head when the doors of the room opened, revealing a slim figure in a white sweater and baggy jeans. L walked forward, glaring down at Light, who smiled.

"Come to say goodbye?" Light mumbled weakly.

L said nothing. He looked to the man in uniform, who straightened his posture, raising the hand that held the needle.

"It's 1:00," said L. "Inject him."

The man nodded and put the needle to Light's arm. Light stayed silent as the needle pushed through his skin, looking straight at L, who stared back.

L watched the last dim glow fade from Light's eyes, observing coldly as the life escaped the man he'd held captive for so long.

As Light slumped in the chair, L turned and walked away, never looking back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that's the end. Like I said, I'm afraid things moved a little fast... But I'm seriously tired of working on this thing, as much as I liked writing it. I have other things to focus on. Anyway, I hope you liked it, though it's rather odd and depressing.

Please review!


End file.
